La Vraie Prophétie, La Vraie Lumière
by 9Laila4
Summary: Si tout ce qu'il croyait être vrai n'est que tissu de mensonge, si son 'grand-père' n'est pas celui qu'il dit être, si sa mère n'est pas une né-moldu mais une sang-mêlé, si son vrai grand-père est toujours vivant ! Comment réagira-t-il à tous ces secrets révélés ?
1. Prologue (07-10 12:05:17)

Bonjour tout le monde, c'est ma première fic sur ce site après plus d'un à lire, mais cette histoire je l'ai déjà publiée sur wattpad.

Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, il y aura un legé dramione.

C'est ma première fic HP, j'espère que ça va vous plaire !

 _Lettre, fiche ..._

Pensée

-Parole

 **Prologue :**

Harry Potter, enfant sorcier d'une prophétie où il doit tuer Voldemort, alias Tu-Sais-Qui ou encore Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Il a 15 ans et 16 le 31 juillet, soit le lendemain. Son parrain est mort en passant par le voile, poussé par Bellatrix, la cousine de ce dernier. En ce moment, il est chez sa ''famille'' moldu, enfermé dans sa chambre depuis 2 jours. Il est revenu il y a 1 mois de Poudlard. Il aurait voulu aller chez Rémus pour faire le deuil avec lui, mais Dumbledore lui a interdit de sortir de chez lui pour ''plus de sécurité''.

 ** _Je ne pense pas que je sois autant en sécurité que chez Rémus !_**

D'un coup il entendit de lourd pas monter.

 ** _Ça doit être oncle Vernon !_**

\- Je te laisse sortir pour aujourd'hui, on sort alors tâche de tout nettoyer pour notre retour !

Dit-il en entrant dans la chambre, si on peut appeler cela une chambre ! Il sort sans un mot et se dirige vers la cuisine pour la nettoyer et ensuite le salon. Quand il s'apprête à monter à l'étage, il voit une lettre vers la porte. Il la prend et lis :

 _Harry Potter_

 _4 Privet Drive_

Il la retourne et voit un sot qui lui semble inconnu.

 ** _Heureusement que Vernon n'est pas là !_**

Il monte en haut et une fois fini, il range et va vite manger quelque chose et prend une petite réserve qu'il cache sous le plancher avec quelque potion de soins, de revitalisant, … .

Le soir venu, quand les 3 Dursley sont revenus, il fut renfermé dans sa chambre, alors il prit le temps de regarder le sot de plus près. Il trouva un lion et un serpent enroulé autour, avec un phœnix au-dessus de leur tête. Il l'ouvre et lis :

 _3 :12 :56_

 _3 :12 :55_

Un compte à rebours ! Pourquoi faire ? Que se passera-t-il dans 3 heures ? Ah oui, ce sera mon anniversaire !

Voilà pour le prologue !


	2. Chapitre : 1

**_Pensée_**

 _Lettre, fiche, ..._

- **Parole**

Cela fait 3 heures qu'Harry attend, à minuit pile il voit les premières lettres apparaître.

 _Joyeux anniversaire mon fils !_

 _Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que nous ne sommes plus là ! Je vais t'avouer certains secrets qui doivent le rester assez longtemps pour ta survie, si quelqu'un le découvre, parmi les gens cité plus bas, ça risque de ne pas plaire et ils feront tout pour t'éliminer !_

 _Sache que mes parents sont des sorciers, mais mon père et un sang-mêlé, pour ma sécurité il m'a envoyé chez des amis à lui, mais malheureusement ils ont eu un accident et j'ai été envoyé chez les Evans, mon père a voulu me récupérer, mais j'ai été déclarée comme morte. Plus tard j'ai rencontré Severus et on est vite devenu ami. Cela va te surprendre mais j'ai failli être envoyé à Serpentard, mais il s'est passé quelque chose et j'ai était envoyé à Gryffondor. J'ai mené ma petite enquête et ai découvert que le directeur avait ensorcelé le Choixpeau pour m'envoyer dans son camp et pas celui de mon père, tu dois te douter que ton grand-père et un mangemort maintenant, et effectivement je suis une mage noire par mon sang, je suis assez haute dans la société de ceux-là, car mon père n'est autre que Tom ELvis Jedusor, plus connu sous le nom de Voldemort. Ton père est au courant et a accepté le fait que je sois la princesse des ténèbres. Severus le sais, il te protégera, tu peux lui faire confiance. Et ce qui fait de toi et moi les héritiers de Serpentard Salazar. Ton père est le descendant directe de Godric Gryffondor, qui est le fils de Merlin donc vous êtes tous les 2 des descendant directe de Godric et Merlin. Sache que si on n'est plus là ce n'est pas la faute de Tom, mais celui d'Albus, il avait découvert ma lignée et voulait me tuer, on lui a échappé. Fait attention à toi, je pense que tu as pu le remarquer, mais c'est un grand manipulateur. Je suis sûre qu'il n'a pas suivi notre testament et t'a envoyé chez Pétunia, sache que tu aurais dû aller soit chez la cousine éloignée de ton père, qui n'est autre que Narcissa, ton parrain s'il n'est pas parti en prison ou chez des amis à nous, les Zabini. Ton père ne fait plus confiance aux trois quart des Gryffondors, mais plus facilement aux Serpentards._

 _Montre cette lettre au Gobelin Natas, elle t'émancipera, et demande lui les lettres que nous lui avons confiées ! J'espère que tu vas détruire ce mensonge dans ce monde devenu infâme !_

Surpris est un bien petit mot pour désigner Harry, il se promit que quand il se réveillera, il s'échapperait du ''chez lui'' et irai au Chemin de Traverse. Pour l'instant, il essaiera de dormir.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla le plus tôt possible, fit sa valise en vitesse, ne prenant que quelques habits de ''son cousin'' et lâcha Hedwige, rapetissant ses affaires et les mettant dans sa poche. Il n'avait pas oublié ses affaires sous le plancher. Il sorti et appela le Magicobus et lui demanda le Chaudron Baveur. Une fois là-bas, il mit sa cape et passa dans le café pour aller derrière pour prendre le chemin qui le mène au Chemin de Traverse. Il se dirigea à Gringotte et demanda M. Natas. Il fut emmené vers son bureau avec respect.

\- **Bonjour M. Potter !**

 **\- Euh ... Bonjour.**

 **\- Je ne m'occupe que de votre famille, les Black et les Londubat. Et comme aujourd'hui c'est votre anniversaire, je pensais bien que vous viendriez, j'ai déjà sorti tous les documents qui m'ont étaient confiés par vos parents.Et comme vous êtes émancipé et qu'ils ont fait une large démarche pour qu'une fois que vous soyez libre, vous puissiez hériter de la bague/sceau du chef de la famille Potter. Signer ici et vous recevrez la bague. Voilà ! Je vous laisse prendre connaissance de la lettre.**

 _Tu es le nouvel hériter des Potter, ton père et moi sommes fière de toi. Tu as un manoir dans chaque continents, en Europe tu en as 3 et 2 en Amérique. Tu as ta voûte personnelle, celui de Salazar, Rowena, Godric, Merlin, le deuxième de Jedusor et les deux de Potter. Tu dois te demander pourquoi Rowena, simplement que ma mère est une descendante directe de Serdaigle. En plus, on a beaucoup d'influence dans le monde._

 _Si Sirius vient à disparaître, tu risques d'hériter des Black, à ce moment tu pourras changer de nom, si tu veux, sache que si quelqu'un nous a trahi, ce n'est pas Queudver, mais Molly Pewett Weasley. Ça ne m'étonnerai pas que un de ses enfants soit ton ami, les jumeaux n'aiment pas leur mère, ils seront de ton coté, tous les Black et Malfoy aussi. La famille Lovergood devra te donner quelque chose si tu leur montres la bague. Gagne la guerre cachée et montre la aux autres sorciers ! Sache que la prophétie est fausse, la vrai est en lieu sûr, car quand on a été au courant, on la cachée à quelque part, ne t'en fait pas pour cet endroit, va d'abord chez les Lovergood._

 _Sache qu'on t'a aimé et qu'on t'aimera encore dans notre mort._

Quand Harry releva la tête, il avait les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Tout ce qu'il a retenu depuis cette nuit s'échappait enfin, il avait une famille, des amis sur qui compter ! Toute sa vie n'était que mensonge. Il était enfin libre et pourrait se venger ! Il regarda les autres lettres et vit que Sirius lui léguait tout ce qui lui appartenait et il devient le chef de la famille Black.

\- **Je prends le nom d'Harry Tom Merlin Jedusor Black Potter, mais je garde Harry Potter pour ne pas qu'il y ait de soupçon !**

 **\- Bien My Lord !**

\- **Je souhaite retire de l'argent de mon compte personnelle s'il n'est pas surveillé par Albus !**

 **\- Si malheureusement, on a pu lui interdire l'accès, mais pas la surveillance !**

 **\- Est-ce le seul qui est surveillé ?**

 **\- Non, le deuxième de Jedusor et celui de vos parents le sont aussi.**

 **\- Je prendrais dans celui de Rowena alors.**

 **\- Biens, suivez-moi !**

Ils partirent aussitôt dans la voûte de Rowena et une fois prit son dû, ils ressortirent et Harry décida de se lancer un glamour pour faire ses achats. Il passa dans quelques boutiques de vêtements pour refaire sa penderie, ensuite dans une librairie pour s'offrir quelques livres de sortilège et un sur les animagis. Il alla à l'animalerie pour une nouvelle chouette qui n'attire pas l'attention. Et sur un coup de tête parti à L'allée des Embrumes pour ce trouver une nouvelle baguette et un serpent. Il alla dans l'ordre et rentra dans le magasin de baguette sombre.


	3. Chapitre 2

**_Pensée_**

- **parole**

§ **fourchelangue§**

 _Lettre, fiches ..._

\- **Bonjour, je souhaite une nouvelle baguette, car la mienne ne m'obéit plus assez !**

 **\- Ho, bien, j'aimerais jeter un coup d'œil sur votre baguette pour voir ce qui ne va pas !**

 **\- Bien, et s'il y a un traceur, pouvait vous l'enlever aussi !**

 **\- Oui, je vais faire cela. Pour l'instant, laissez votre instinct prendre le dessus et parcourrez le magasin.**

Harry lui obéit et parcourra le magasin, il fut comme repousser et happé vers l'arrière-boutique, où il monta les escaliers et vit une boîte d'une aura aussi sombre que les enfers. Le vendeur l'avait suivi, car peu de personne viennent ici et dès qu'il le vit s'approcher de la baguette ''interdite'', il s'apprêta à lui dire de ne pas la toucher, mais la boîte sorti et s'ouvrit.

\- **Incroyable, jamais quelqu'un n'avais réussi à l'approcher. Elle est faite un bois de grenadier, avec une plume de phœnix, un poil de crinière de lion et une écaille de serpents, elle mesure 14 cm et est flexible.**

 **\- Je la prends. Combien vous dois-je ?**

 **\- 200 galions, je vous offre la petite manigance de l'autre avec le porte-baguette.**

 **\- Merci. Bonne journée.**

Ensuite il se dirigea vers l'animalerie et visita la partie reptile. Il vit un serpent d'environ 1,30 mètre, bleuté avec les yeux d'un orange profond, comme le couché de soleil.

§ **Super, encore un qui vient nous regarder mais nous prend pas ! §**

 **§ J'aimerais bien tous vous prendre, mais je ne peux pas ! §**

 **§ Ho, désolé, je ne voulais pas t'offenser, mais ça fait des années que je suis là, et personne ne m'a prise ! §**

 **§ Je te prends alors ! Dis-moi ton nom ! §**

 **§ Je n'en ai pas, mais c'est volontiers de te laisser le choisir ! §**

 **§ Que dirais-tu de Agua ? §**

 **§ Joli ! Mes pouvoirs sont d'éléments eau et vent, je peux injecter du venin aussi et peux soigner si on me l'ordonne ! §**

 **§ Dac, je m'en souviendrai ! §**

 **§ Mon maître et là !? §**

Harry se retourne et vit un serpent plus long que Agua, mais rouge dégradé noir jusqu'à la queue avec les yeux vert.

 **§ Bonjour toi ! Pourquoi tu m'appelle ''maître'' ? §**

 **§ Je suis ton familier, avec Agua ! Si vous la prenez, vous devez me prendre, on est frère et sœur. Moi je maîtrise le feu et la terre. §**

 **§ Alors je vous prends tous les deux, et je te nomme Fuego. §**

 **§ Ça me plait ! §**

Après que les deux serpents se soient enroulés autour de ses bras et qu'ils aient payé, il se dirigea vers le manoir des Malfoy. Il toqua 1 coup fort, 2 coups doucement et de nouveau 1 fort, comme ce qu'une des lettre indiquait. Quand il finit de toquer, la porte s'ouvrit vite et deux bras l'enlacèrent.

\- **Qui est-ce mère ?**

 **\- Ho, mon neveu ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !**

 **\- Comment ça ton neuve ? PO ...** Draco dépassa sa mère et aurait failli gueuler si sa mère n'avait pas mis sa main devant sa bouche.

 **\- Viens dans le salon. Je vais appeler un elfe pour mettre tes affaires dans ta chambre, Draco, va chercher ton père !**

 **\- Bien.**

 **\- Ma tante, comment allez-vous ?**

 **\- Bien, je n'attendais plus ta venue. Je vois que tu as fait vite !**

 **\- Que me voulais-tu Narcissa ?** Lucius retourna sa tête vers le nouveau venu et failli avoir une crise.

\- **Bonjour M. Malfoy !**

 **\- As-tu déjà passé à Gringotte ?**

 **\- Oui, j'ai fait des achats. Et heureusement que je suis passé au magasin de baguettes à l'Allée des Embrumes car j'avais un traceur dans mon ancienne baguette !**

 **\- Ils ont osez !**

 **\- Narcissa, veux-tu bien m'expliquer ce qui se passe !**

 **\- Vois-tu, mon neuve a reçu une lettre de sa mère, qui avait tout fait pour qu'à 16 ans il soit émancipé et reçoive son titre de Lord.**

 **\- Pas Possible ! Il ne peut pas être un Lord si sa mère est une sang-de-bourbe !**

 **\- Malheureusement pour toi Draco, je peux t'appeler comme ça en privé, ma mère est sang-mêlé !**

 **\- QUOI !!!** Crièrent Draco et son père.

\- **Est-ce que quelqu'un peut appeler Tom ?**

 **\- Tom ? Ah oui, Lucius, appelle le maître !**

 **\- Bien.**

Après avoir papoté pendant 10 minutes, le Lord Noir arriva furieux qu'on l'ait appelé à l'heure du souper, il allait lancer un Doloris sur Lucius quand quelqu'un l'enlaça très fort. Une fois avoir fait le tour des têtes surprises des deux mangemorts et heureuse de la seule femme de la pièce, il comprit de suite ce qui se passait.

§ **Mon petit-fils est de retour ! §** S'exclama Tom en fourchelangue.

 **§ Grand-père ! Je suis revenu ! §**

Ce qui choqua encore plus Lucius et Draco, c'est la suite. Effectivement, Tom souriait, un sourire de joie et de bonheur, avec des larmes aux coins des yeux et en train d'enlacer Harry Potter !

\- **Harry, tu es enfin arrivé ! Je vois que tu as reçu ta lettre, joyeux anniversaire !**

 **\- Merci ! Je suis content d'avoir encore de la famille en vie !**

 **\- Mère, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qui se passe ! Et pourquoi j'ai du mal à croire que Potter soit là !**

 **\- Draco, je te présente ton cousin, Harry Potter, qui je pense a changé de nom !**

 **-Exact, maintenant c'est Lord Harry Tom Merlin Jedusor Black Potter.**

 **\- Pourquoi a-t-il le nom du maître ?**

 **§ Tom ! Il est enfin là ? §**

 **§ Oui, viens ! §**

Nagini arriva aussi vite qu'elle le puisse et vient aux pieds d'Harry qui la caressa.

§ **Salut Nagini, je te présente Agua et Fuego ! §**

 **§ Hey ! §** S'écria Agua.

 **§ Bonjour ! §** Dit calmement Fuego.

\- **Désolé de t'interrompre, mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu es là ! Et pourquoi tu as le nom du maître !**

\- **Sache Draco, que tu te comporteras avec lui comme avec moi, à moins qu'il change d'avis !**

 **\- Draco, il faut savoir que sa mère est La Princesse des Ténèbres, soit la fille du maître !**

Lucius n'en tenant plus, s'évanoui sur le canapé et Draco devint pâle en se souvenant de tout ce qui lui avait fait ses 5 dernières années !


End file.
